The Day I Saw You
by onoderabun
Summary: Chapter 4 updated! Kuroko kini termasuk salah satu siswa di kampus dan seperti layaknya seorang siswa kampus, ia tiap hari harus berlalu lalang dengan berbagai macam tugas. Ia pun bertemu dengan seseorang yang tak terduga, yang menghampiri dan akan mempengaruhi kehidupannya begitu besar, Akashi Seijuro. Gomen, bad summary. Warning Inside. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"_Ugh…ittai…M-mama! Ma! Bangun! Papa juga! Papa! Mama! Okitte kudasai!"_

.

.

.

**"The Day I Saw You"**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing: AkaKuro**

**Warning : OOC, possible typo(s) and many more.**

**.**

**.**

**By : onoderabun**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Tetsu-_kuun_~"

Kuroko mendongak ke belakang, menatap gadis berambut merah muda berlari nan indah ke arahnya. Entah dibuat-buat atau tidak, Kuroko tak tahu.

"Ada apa, Momoi-_san_?" tanya Kuroko spontan.

"_Ano ne_, soal proyek presentasi budaya kita…"

Momoi mulai bercerita panjang lebar mengenai tugas presentasi mereka, seperti yang ia lakukan semenjak dua hari yang lalu yang lalu. Saat dosen mereka memberikan tugas kelompok presentasi mengenai budaya mereka.

"Hmm…ini boleh saja sih. Tapi aku merasa semuanya belum cukup bagus nantinya di hadapan dosen. Sepertinya kita perlu sumber yang lain," ujar Kuroko sambil menatap beberapa lembar kertas yang dibawa Momoi tadi.

"Sumber yang lain?"

"Ya, misalnya…tanya pada orang yang berpengalaman berada di luar Jepang?"

"Memangnya di antara kita ada yang pernah ke luar Jepang?"

"Umm…tidak sih. Tapi kita bisa mencari orang bukan? Oh iya, Kise-kun mana?"

"M-hmm. Kise-_kun_…tentu saja dia sibuk dengan pekerjaan modelnya itu. Tapi ia sudah mengerjakannya sebagian dari ini sih,"

"_Sou ka_," Kuroko pun mengangguk, lalu ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ah _gomen _Momoi_-san._ Aku harus ke perpustakaan pusat. Ada buku sastra yang harus kukembalikan. Aku sudah meminjamnya selama satu minggu. Sampai besok," Kuroko pun membalikan badanya dan berjalan cepat.

"_Matta ashita, _Tetsu_-kun_!" balas Momoi sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada sosok Kuroko yang makin mengecil namun hilang begitu saja sesudahnya.

Kuroko pun menaiki sepedanya dan mulai mengayuh cepat ke arah pusat kota, tepatnya di sebuah perpustakaan paling besar di kota itu. Tentu saja buku-bukunya sangat banyak dan lengkap. Oleh karena itu, Kuroko lebih memilih pergi ke perpustakaan kota dibandingkan perpustakaan kampus.

Akhirnya ia pun sampai di depan perpustakaan tersebut. Ia segera memarkirkan sepedanya dan berjalan masuk ke dalamnya. Dari pertama ia masuk, jauh disana sudah terpampang beberapa rak yang diisi penuh oleh buku-buku yang bervariasi. Tak lupa dengan banyak pengunjung yang berputar-putar di tiap rak, membaca buku di tempat yang sudah disediakan, dan beberapanya mungkin berada di lantai-lantai atas.

Tanpa basa-basi, ia segera naik ke lantai tiga dan segera ke bagian informasi di sana. Ia segera mengembalikan buku tersebut.

'_Mungkin aku juga harus meminjam buku untuk bahan presentasi nanti,'_ pikir Kuroko, lalu melangkah naik ke lantai empat, lantai yang paling atas, sekaligus lantai yang paling sepi. Tapi tetap saja masih ada orang yang berminat ke lantai tersebut, biarpun sedikit.

'_Budaya…budaya…budaya…ah, ini dia,'_

Kuroko pun mengambil, membuka-buka, membaca-baca dan mengembalikan buku tersebut ke asalnya. Rasanya susah mencari-cari buku yang cocok untuk dijadikan bahan presentasinya nanti.

Ia mengambil buku yang lain namun ia langsung menjatuhkan beberapa buku dan membuatnya berantakan. Kuroko pun langsung berjongkok dan membereskan semua buku itu. Tipba-tiba, ia menemukan sepasang sepatu _black_ _converse _di pandangannya dan mendongak ke atas.

Matanya melebar ketika mendapati seorang laki-laki bersurai _Crimson _yang menatapnya ke bawah. Pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Kuroko menyadari, bahwa laki-laki yang kini di hadapannya ini mempunyai dua warna mata yang berbeda. Satunya berwarna sama seperti rambutnya, yaitu _Crimson _dan satunya lagi berwarna kuning _Khaki._ _Heterochromia bertemu Cyan._

Kuroko tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya, bahkan tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia hanya bisa terus menatapnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Ia terlalu kagum dengan sosok yang ada di depannya itu. Dan entah kenapa, hatinya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Seakan-akan, waktu berhenti sementara karena ia menatap bola mata laki-laki itu dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

Tiba-tiba, Kuroko sadar bahwa ia membuat atmosfer di antara mereka berdua semakin tidak enak. Tidak pantas ia menatap laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya sedikitpun dengan tatapan seperti itu.

Ia juga belum pernah melihat laki-laki ini sebelumnya. Ah, itu sih wajar. Penduduk kota ini kan tak hanya itu-itu saja. Tidak mungkin juga Kuroko mengenal wajah dan tingkah laku setiap penduduk kota di sini. Dengan cepat, ia segera kembali menunduk dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya, yaitu membereskan buku yang tadi ia jatuhkan.

Namun, Kuroko tertegun karena laki-laki itu ikut berjongkok dan membantu Kuroko membereskan buku-buku tersebut.

"Ah—"

"_Do you mind if I'm helping you?" _ tanya laki-laki itu dengan bahasa yang berbeda pada Kuroko sambil memungut beberapa buku dan memberikannya pada Kuroko.

'_Oh…dia bukan orang Jepang. Tapi terlihat seperti orang Jepang,' _pikir Kuroko sambil menatap buku yang diberikan padanya lalu menerimanya.

"_N-not really. I just think I would burden you as an unknown person," _balas Kuroko.

Beruntung dia sering membaca buku berbahasa Inggris dan jika ada kata-kata yang ia tak mengerti, ia langsung menggunakan kamusnya. Namun, tetap saja ia grogi jika berbicara pada orang yang tidak dikenalnya, bahkan dengan bahasa asing.

"_U-um…can you talk Japanese? I doubt with my grammar and it will make you confuse," _kata Kuroko lagi.

"_No, it's fine. _Aku tidak bingung dengan bahasa Inggrismu kok," jawab orang itu membuat Kuroko sedikit terkejut.

"O-oh…begitu. _Can you talk Japanese properly?" _tanya Kuroko lagi memastikan.

"Aku masih orang Jepang, jadi aku bisa berbahasa Jepang dengan baik dan lancar," ucap laki-laki itu dengan sesungging senyum simpul di wajahnya, lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Kuroko.

'_Masih?'_

"Akashi Seijuro. Maaf aku berbicara berbahasa asing tadi karena bola matamu itu mirip dengan orang-orang di Australia,"

Kuroko pun menjabat tangannya.

"Um…Ku—"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, _desu ne?" _potong laki-laki yang mengaku Akashi Seijuro itu sehingga membuat Kuroko kalah cepat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanya Kuroko bingung.

Kuroko menatap laki-laki itu yang tahu-tahu menatapnya aneh. Dahinya berkedut dan tampaknya ia bingung dengan pertanyaan Kuroko barusan.

"E-eh…apa aku mengenalmu sebelumnya? Mungkin aku tidak ingat atau—" tanya Kuroko lagi cepat sebelum diduga aneh oleh Akashi.

"…Tidak kok. Sebenarnya aku melihat namamu di tasmu itu," kata Akashi sambil tersenyum simpul dan melepaskan jabatan tangannya itu.

Kuroko langsung melihat di tasnya. Benar saja, ada namanya tertera di tasnya itu. Namanya berupa jahitan yang sama sekali tidak rapi tertempel di tas itu, dan ia teringat akan Momoi yang berbaik hati menamai tasnya dengan jahitan namanya.

"Ah ya…aku baru ingat. Temanku menjahitkannya untukku," ucap Kuroko sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"_Sou ka. _Ah, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi Tetsuya," kata Akashi sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pergi dari rak itu.

Kuroko tertegun saat mendengar Akashi memanggil langsung nama kecilnya. Ia pun juga tak mau kalah dan membalasnya.

"Sa-sampai jumpa lagi juga, Akashi-_kun_!" ucap Kuroko berusaha agar suaranya mencapai indera pendengaran Akashi.

'_Eh…? Sampai jumpa?' _Kuroko baru berpikir bahwa kata 'sampai jumpa' itu menandakan bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi. Tapi kapan? Di mana?

Kuroko menatap tangannya yang berjabatan dengann tangan Akashi tadi dengan sesungging senyum yang tipis di wajahnya. Ia sangat senang sepertinya bisa berkenalan dengan Akashi. Ia harap, ia memang bisa bertemu lagi dengannya.

Kuroko pun teringat bahwa ia harus mencari buku referensi untuk bahan presentasinya. Ia pun melanjutkan aktivitasnya hingga ia selesai.

* * *

"Sepertinya referensi dari buku saja memang tidak cukup Momoi-_san_," sungut Kuroko dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya sambil membuka-buka buku yang baru ia pinjami kemarin dari perpustakaan pusat.

"Berarti…kita benar-benar membutuhkan sumber dari orang yang berpengalaman ya…aku akan bertanya pada teman-temanku nanti, Tetsu-_kun_!" ucap Momoi dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"_Arigatou Momoi-san. _Aku juga akan bertanya-tanya nanti pada yang lain,_" _

"_Douita ne~ _Un! _Ganbatte, _Tetsu-_kun!"_

"_Hai,"_

Tiba-tiba Kuroko teringat akan kata-kata Akashi kemarin.

"_Maaf aku berbicara berbahasa asing karena bola matamu itu mirip dengan orang-orang di Australia,"_

"Ah…harusnya kemarin aku menanyakannya padanya…" ucap Kuroko sambil menaruh dahinya di meja.

"Eh? Siapa Tetsu-_kun?"_ tanya Momoi bingung menatap Kuroko.

"Kemarin…aku bertemu orang Jepang yang habis dari Australia. Dia sangat baik dan menawan. Sepertinya sangat bijak. Harusnya aku bertanya padanya…aku lupa," terang Kuroko sambil menghela napasnya.

"_Umm…zenzen desu ne," _balas Momoi sambil menopang dagunya.

"Siapa namanya-_ssu?_"

Kuroko langsung menegadahkan kepalanya.

"Kise-_kun,"_

"Yo! Kurokocchi_! _Momoi_cchi!"_

"Ki-_chan_, apa kau sudah mencari referensi juga buat presentasi kita?" tanya Momoi.

"M-hmm…sudah-_ssu,_" Kise pun menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Momoi dan Momoi mulai membacanya..

"Kise-_kun. _Apa kau kemarin melihat _email _dariku kemarin? Kau tidak membalasnya," tanya Kuroko.

"_Gomen-ssu! _Kemaren ponselku _lowbat _jadi aku tidak bisa membalas _email _Kuroko_cchi. _Tapi aku membacanya kok. Tapi waktu aku membacanya, aku sudah di rumah-_ssu. _Padahal aku bisa bertanya banyak pada staf-staf di sana kalau Kuroko_cchi _mengirimkannya lebih cepat," ucap Kise terus terang.

"Hah…" lagi-lagi Kuroko menghela napas. Ia masih harus memikirkan di mana ia dapat bertemu orang dari luar Jepang.

"_Demo, _katanya bakal ada siswa baru dari luar negeri yang akan masuk ke kelas kita-_ssu_. Bagaimana kalau kita masukkan dia ke grup kita?" tanya Kise.

"…Baiklah. Kuserahkan tugas itu padamu Kise-_kun," _ucap Kuroko dengan perasaan yang berbeda dengan yang tadi. Seakan-akan, sebersit harapan muncul di hadapannya. Ia pun tersenyum tipis pada Kise.

"_Hai, _Kuroko_cchi!"_

Dosen pun masuk ke kelas mereka dan langsung menaruh barang-barangnya di mejanya.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita kedatangan orang baru. Oi, masuklah anak baru,"

Orang baru yang dimaksud dosen tersebut pun segera membuka pintu kelas, lalu berjalan ke meja dosen. Kuroko langsung tercengang melihat orang baru tersebut. Ia tak percaya bisa menatap sosok itu lagi dan bahkan ia akan bertemu dengan orang itu setiap hari-hari kuliahnya. Momoi yang peka menatap Kuroko bingung.

"Tetsu-_kun, doushita no?" _tanya Momoi.

"_A-ano_…orang itu…yang kutemui kemarin di perpustakaan pusat…"

"Eh?!"

"Namaku Akashi Seijuro. Aku datang dari Australia karena keluargaku kembali berpindah ke sini. Mohon bantuannya mulai saat ini juga,"

* * *

Nah udah selesai baca kan? Review yak, jangan jadi silent reader aja. Nanti saya sedih /peduli amat/

Fic ini saya persembahkan kepada para pembaca, terutama mekakushitdan dan para penggemar akakuro yang lainnya /o/

Kalo penasaran, tunggu aja apdetannya dari author nista yang suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan ini. Bubaaai~


	2. Chapter 2

"_Siapa saja! Tolong aku! Adakah yang mendengarku? Tasukete kudasai!"_

_._

_._

_._

"**The Day I Saw You"**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : AkaKuro**

**Warning: OOC, possible typo(s) and many more.**

**.**

**.**

**By : onoderabun**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko menatap kosong langit siang yang terbentang luas dari jendela kamar apartemennya. Matahari hari ini cukup terik sehingga cahayanya bisa sampai ke kamar Kuroko. Angin siang yang sepoi-sepoi berdesir di dekat telinganya, seakan-akan berbisik pada Kuroko untuk tidak melakukan apapun. Rambut _Baby Blue_-nya pun ikut menari-nari mengikuti arah angin bertiup.

Benar saja, Kuroko sudah malas untuk melakukan aktivitasnya di Minggu siang itu. Seakan-akan ia membawa tiga karung beras sekaligus di atas punggungnya sehingga ia malas untuk berbuat hal yang lain. Bahkan, ia hanya bisa bengong dari tadi. Ponselnya pun berdering hingga membawanya lagi ke alam kesadaran. Dengan cepat, ia mengangkat telepon itu.

_[Tetsu-kun! Kamu sudah di mana? Aku dan Ki-chan sudah menunggu kalian di kafe nih! Kalian lama sekali!] _ucap suara _familiar_ di seberang sana yang tak lain adalah Momoi.

"_Gomen. _Aku masih di apartemen. Eh? Kalian katamu? Memangnya aku dan siapa yang belum datang?"

_[Ya, kamu dan Aka-chan!]_

Tenggorokan Kuroko tercekat saat mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut Momoi. Ia pun terdiam sesaat karena tak tahu harus memasang tampang apa saat bertemu dengannya nanti di sana.

_[Tetsu-kun?]_

"…Aku akan segera sampai dalam waktu dua puluh menit ke sana, Momoi-_san. _Tunggu saja ya," kata Kuroko akhirnya.

_[Un! Kiyotsukete ne, Tetsu-kun!]_

Kuroko pun mematikan telepon ini, tapi tatapannya tertahan sesaat saat ia melihat sesuatu di layar ponselnya.

'_Seminggu lagi ya,' _batin Kuroko.

Ia pun menutup ponselnya dan bergegas keluar dari ruang apartemennya. Ia menaiki lift dan menekan tombol lantai satu. Ia sempat merogoh-rogoh isi tasnya, namun lama-lama ia mengaduknya tak beraturan karena tak menemukan barang yang paling penting dari semua barang di situ.

"Laporan yang sudah setengah jadi kemarin ketinggalan," gumam Kuroko sendiri lalu segera menekan tombol lantai tujuh lagi, menuju ke lantai di mana ruang apartemennya berada.

Pintu lift pun terbuka. Kuroko yang tadinya masih merogoh-rogoh tas pun akhirnya menegadahkan kepalanya dan matanya melebar kembali karena menangkap sebuah sosok di depan pintu lift.

Seorang laki-laki yang tinggi badannya tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Sebuah _t-shirt _putihyang ditutupi _cardigan _berwarna hitam, serta celana _Chino _berwarna hitam dan _classic sneakers _berwarna biru denim sehingga gaya sosok itu terlihat sangat kasual_. _Tak lupa, yang paling dikenal Kuroko dari sosok itu adalah rambut _Crimson-_nya yang mempunyai warna yang sama dengan bola matanya. Oh sungguh, Kuroko merasa laki-laki itu terlihat sangat keren hari ini.

"Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun?"

Mereka pun kini saling berhadapan dan saling memandang satu sama lain dengan perasaan bingung.

"Kau sedang apa di sini, Akashi-_kun?_" tanya Kuroko akhirnya setelah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bertanya sambil keluar dari lift itu.

"Tentu saja aku mau bertemu kau dan yang lainnya. Kediamanku di sini," jawab Akashi spontan.

Mata Kuroko lagi-lagi melebar. Ia tak percaya bahwa Akashi juga tinggal di sini. Bahkan, ia bertemu dengan Akashi di lantai tujuh, lantai yang sama dengan lantai ruang apartemennya. Apa Akashi juga tinggal di lantai tujuh?

"_Ano, _Akashi-_kun. _Nomor ruang apartemen Akashi-_kun _berapa?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

"718,"

Kuroko menatap Akashi tak percaya. Ya, dia sangat tak percaya! Ruang apartemen Akashi hanya berbeda tiga kamar dengan ruang apartemen miliknya! Sungguh, ini merupakan kenyataan yang ia tak bisa percaya namun harus ia percayai!

"I-ini kebetulan yang sangat luar biasa ya, Akashi-_kun. _Aku…tidak menduga kita akan tinggal di satu apartemen," ucap Kuroko sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain.

"Kebetulan?"

Pertanyaan Akashi membuat pandangannya kembali bergeser ke wajah Akashi.

"Apa…ada yang salah, Akashi-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko gugup.

"Ya. Kata 'kebetulan' itu menurutku salah," jawab Akashi singkat sambil tersenyum simpul, lalu melipat kedua tangannya.

"Eh?"

"Sebaiknya kau cepat Tetsuya. Kau ketinggalan sesuatu kan?" ucap Akashi membuat Kuroko teringat akan kepentingannya saat itu.

"Be-benar. Aku permisi dulu Akashi-_kun," _ kata Kuroko sambil hendak berlari menuju pintu kamar apartemennya, meninggalkan Akashi yang berdiri memandangnya.

'_Mengapa ia bisa tahu kalau aku ketinggalan sesuatu?' _pikir Kuroko sambil membuka pintu kamar apartemennya dan mengambil laporannya yang tergeletak di meja makan begitu saja.

Ia pun segera menutup kembali pintu kamar apartemennya dan mendapati Akashi berdiri dan bersandar di tembok sebelah pintu kamar apartemennya dengan tangan yang terlipat di bawah dadanya. Kuroko kaget, namun di hatinya yang paling kecil, dia merasa cukup senang akan hal itu.

"Akashi-_kun, _kau menungguku…?" tanya Kuroko grogi, biarpun ekspresinya tidak terlihat grogi.

"Tentu saja. Tujuan kita sama kan? Lebih baik kita bersama-sama ke sana," tanya Akashi sambil berdiri tegak dan membelakangi Kuroko.

"Ayo jalan,"

Kuroko pun mengekor Akashi yang berjalan lebih dulu darinya. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam lift dan terjadilah keheningan yang cukup panjang. Kuroko merasa gugup. Ia tak tahu harus bicara apa pada Akashi. Ia hanya bisa memandangi Akashi yang berdiri di sampingnya. Jantungnya berdebar dan ia berharap Akashi tak mendengarnya.

Akashi memutar bola matanya dan mendapati Kuroko tersentak kaget lalu melempar pandangan ke arah lain dengan ronaan merah yang tipis di pipinya.

Tiba-tiba, Akashi menghadap ke Kuroko dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kuroko. Kuroko lantas makin kaget dan hanya bisa bergetar.

"Tetsuya…"

"A-Akashi-_kun _mau…mau apa…?" tanya Kuroko menatap Akashi tanpa berkedip.

"Diam sebentar Tetsuya,"

Kuroko langsung menutup matanya dengan cepat dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi. Entah apa yang ia harapkan, ia hanya bisa menutup matanya sekarang. Jantungnya pun berdetak dengan sistem marathon dan napasnya tertahan.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko membuka matanya karena merasa tidak ada yang terjadi. Ia langsung menatap Akashi yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya seperti sebelumnya dan ia sepertinya memegangi sesuatu.

"Ada nasi di rambutmu. Kalau makan jangan berantakan," ucap Akashi setelah menyadari bahwa Kuroko sudah memandanginya.

"O-oh…_gomen," _balas Kuroko sedikit lega, lalu ia menghela napas.

Menghela napas kecewa.

'_Eh? Kecewa? Kenapa aku merasa kecewa?'_

Kuroko merasa heran pada dirinya sendiri. Untuk apa ia merasa kecewa? Mengapa ia kecewa hanya karena Akashi mengambil sebutir nasi di rambutnya?

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di situ, Tetsuya?"

Pertanyaan Akashi membuat Kuroko tersentak kaget dan menyadari bahwa Akashi sudah berdiri di depan lift menunggu Kuroko keluar dari situ. Kuroko pun berjalan cepat dan berusaha berjalan di samping Akashi.

"Jadi…kita akan naik apa, Akashi-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kau biasanya naik apa?" tanya Akashi kembali.

"Aku biasanya naik sepeda kalau ke mana-mana. Sepedaku ada di _basement _sini," ungkap Kuroko tanpa berpikir panjang.

Akashi pun menatap Kuroko sekilas.

"Ambil sepedamu,"

"Eh?"

"Ambil sepedamu. Kutunggu kau di sini. Lumayan kan kita menghemat biaya dan sehat tentunya," ujar Akashi sambil melipat tangannya lagi.

"_H-hai," _Kuroko berjalan cepat ke _basement _dan mengambil sepedanya tanpa menghabiskan waktu yang lama. Kemudian ia ke depan apartemen, tempat di mana Akashi menunggunya.

"_Omatase shimashita," _ucap Kuroko sambil turun dari sepedanya.

"Duduklah di kursi boncengan. Aku yang akan memboncengmu," perintah Akashi pada Kuroko.

Kuroko ingin mengelak karena tak enak hati, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena Akashi sudah menaiki kursi depan duluan. Akhirnya, ia pun naik ke kursi boncengan dan Akashi mulai mengayuh sepeda tersebut. Kuroko tak pernah dibonceng sebelumnya, makanya ia memegangi baju Akashi erat. Ia takut terjatuh juga.

Kuroko memandang punggung Akashi yang sedang mengayuh sepedanya melaju. Rambut _Crimson-_nya yang melambai-lambai ditiup angin, pundaknya yang bidang dan masih banyak lagi keindahan yang Kuroko lihat dari Akashi.

Ia pun menatap _messenger bag_ milik Akashi yang menggantung di punggungnya. Tidak, bukan ke tasnya. Tapi ke bagian yang lebih spesifiknya lagi. Pandangan Kuroko menatap sebuah gantungan kecil yang menggantung di tas Akashi.

Cring. Cring.

Gantungan itu mempunyai dua bel kerincing yang kecil disertai pita berwarna biru seperti warna rambutnya. Kuroko mengenal gantungan itu. Namun, ia tak terlalu ingat. Yang hanya ia ingat adalah…

Itu gantungan miliknya.

.

.

Mengapa gantungan itu ada di Akashi?

* * *

Heyyo minna o/

Gatau nih tumben2an aku bisa apdet fic kurang lebih 1 minggu, biasanya suka lama2 /?

Mungkin karena pairingnya akakuro fufufu e u e

Sekarang aku bakal membalas review teman2 yang ada di kotak review /o/ tapi aku cuma bales yang menurutku perlu dibales doang, tapi bukan artinya aku ga menghargai review kalian2 yang ga aku bales loh. Aku menghargai review kalian semua. Jangan sakit hati duluan ya o/

**loliconkawaii: mueheheheh…akan saya pikirkan /plak/ maksudnya saya usahakan deh _(;3 makasih reviewnya ya!~**

**Alenta93: iyaa aku salah uw,u aku bermaksud nulis 'zannen desu' tapi ingetnya malah 'zenzen desu' /nangis bombay/ maksudnya 'sayang sekali' kok. maafkan kesalahan author nista ini, terima kasih atas reviewmu. Saya akan belajar dari kegagalan!**

Nah, segitu aja ya. Yang namanya ga ada di situ, aku minta maaf banget. Bukan artinya aku pilih kasih kok. Aku seneng bisa menerima review2 kalian, makanya jangan bosan review ya _(;3 dan makasih banyak buat review dan dukungan kalian semua sebelumnya! Arigatou gozaimasu! /nunduk/

Oke, untuk chapter 3 tunggu dengan sabar dari author nista ini ya

Jangan lupa review lagi biarpun udah review, nanti dilempar gunting ama Akashi loh /gak

Jaa ne o/


	3. Chapter 3

"_Eh? Siapa kamu? Untuk apa kamu mendatangi aku?"_

.

.

**.**

**"The Day I Saw You"**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : AkaKuro**

**Warning: OOC, possible typo(s) and many more.**

.

.

**By : onoderabun**

.

.

"Tetsu-_kuuuun~ _Aka-_chaaan~_"

Kuroko memandang gadis berambut merah jambu dan laki-laki bersurai pirang sedang duduk bersama di satu meja menyisakan dua kursi kosong khusus dirinya dan Akashi. Gadis itu sedang melambai-lambai ke arah mereka berdua sedangkan laki-laki di sampingnya sedang menelepon seseorang, entah siapa itu.

"_Mou! _Kalian berdua lama sekali! Aku dan Ki_-chan _lelah menunggu tau!" keluh Momoi sambil menggembungkan pipinya memandang Kuroko.

"_Gomen. _Tadi ada yang menghambat kami sebelum berangkat ke sini," ungkap Kuroko sambil memandang Akashi sekilas.

"Menghambat? Oh iya, kenapa Tetsu-_kun _dan Aka-_chan _bisa datang berbarengan? Apa kalian bertemu di jalan? Bahkan Aka-_chan _membonceng Tetsu-_kun! _Itu lucu sekali hihihi~" kata Momoi sambil cekikikan sendiri.

"Itu—"

"Kami tinggal di apartemen yang sama," potong Akashi lebih cepat sebelum Kuroko menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Di apartemen yang sama?!" sahut Kise kaget tiba-tiba, sehabis selesai menelepon.

"Ya…sepertinya itu kebetulan. Iya kan, Akashi-_kun_?" ujar Kuroko sambil memberi tatapan isyarat kepada Akashi untuk mengiyakannya, biarpun ia belum tahu itu memang kebetulan atau bukan.

"Ya," jawab Akashi singkat akhirnya, membuat Kuroko lega.

"Wah, dunia memang sempit ya-_ssu,_" ucap Kise menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Sudah! Sudah! Kita ke sini mau kerja kelompok! Ki-_chan, _keluarkan laptopmu! Tetsu-_kun, _coba aku lihat laporanmu! Aka-_chan, _aku sudah menyuruhmu mencari beberapa media mengenai budaya kita kan? Coba pinjam _flashdisk-_mu!" perintah Momoi karena ia sudah merasa gatal akan perbincangan mereka yang hanya menghabiskan waktu saja.

Semuanya pun mulai sibuk dengan tugas mereka, terkecuali Kuroko. Dia disibuki oleh pikirannya sendiri yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan tugas mereka.

.

.

.

"_Kurokocchi kenal orang berambut merah itu? Akashi kan namanya?" ujar Kise kaget yang tadinya menopang dagunya dengan punggung tangannya._

"_Yup! Tetsu-kun baru saja bilang! Iya kan, Tetsu-kun?" kata Momoi memastikan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya._

"_Y-ya, kami bertemu di perpustakaan kota dan ternyata ia baru pindah dari Australia dan mungkin secara kebetulan kami bertemu lagi di kampus ini, bahkan di kelas yang sama pula," jelas Kuroko sambil masih menatap Akashi tak percaya, yang kini telah duduk di barisan kedua dari barisannya di depan._

"_Bisa begitu ya," komentar Kise sambil ikut menatap Akashi._

"_Oh, saya baru ingat. Akashi kan baru pindah ke kelas ini dan belum mendapat kelompok untuk tugas budaya kita. Siapa yang mau memasukkan Akashi ke dalam grup?" tanya dosen tak lama setelah itu._

_Kuroko ragu untuk mengangkat tangannya. Setelah ia sejenak berpikir, mungkin lebih baik Akashi mencari grup lain saja. Ia berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada grupnya._

"_Masuk grup kami saja, pak!" ujar Kise tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat tangannya terlebih dahulu._

"_..Kise-kun?" mata Kuroko melebar memandang sahabat pirangnya itu yang kini membuatnya terkejut tak main._

"_Hmm…baiklah. Akashi, kamu masuk kelompok mereka ya. Mereka akan menjelaskan mengenai tugasnya juga nanti. Mengerti, Akashi?" tanya dosen itu setelah berpikir sejenak._

"_Baik pak," jawab Akashi sesudahnya._

"_Baiklah, buka buku hala—"_

_._

_._

.

"…-_kun…_Tetsu-_kun_!"

Kuroko tersentak mendengar seruan Momoi yang mengagetkannya. Ia pun langsung melempar pandangannya ke Momoi, yang duduk di sebelah Kise yang sedang memperagakan pose mengetik dan di sampingnya ada Akashi yang kini tengah menatapnya. Tidak, bukan hanya Akashi yang menatapnya, tapi Kise dan Momoi pun juga.

"_Mou, _Tetsu-_kun! _Bantu kami dong! Jangan hanya bengong seperti itu!" keluh Momoi lagi dengan nada centilnya.

"_Hai. Gomen," _jawab Kuroko sambil berdiri dan berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka untuk melihat ke layar laptop Kise dan ikut menyusun presentasi mereka.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, sepasang mata _Heterochromia _menatap Kuroko lekat. Seakan-akan ia mengetahui apa yang membuat Kuroko bengong barusan. Atau ia memang tahu?

* * *

"Fuaah…akhirnya selesai juga-_ssu! _Aku sangat bersyukur kita bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa sehari!" ujar Kise sambil menarik tangannya ke atas sambil bernapas lega, lalu membereskan laptopnya.

"Iya, semuanya berkat Aka-_chan_! Semuanya jadi cepat! Biasanya kita kan kerjanya lama hehe," balas Momoi sambil tertawa pelan.

"Aku juga bersyukur. _Arigatou Akashi-kun," _kata Kuroko juga pada Akashi yang kini sedang menikmati secangkir kopi yang ia pesan.

"Lebih baik cepat mengerjakan daripada hanya menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa begitu saja," jawab Akashi yang masih menyeruput kopinya.

"Nah, kita tinggal membagi-bagi bagian presentasi saja-_ssu_! Tapi karena kita sudah lelah, bagi-baginya besok saja ya! Nanti kalau sudah membagi bagian presentasi kita, kalian latihan ya, biar tidak gagap di depan nanti!" ucap Kise panjang lebar.

"Tetsu-_kun! _Kamu juga harus latihan dengan suara yang keras! Biar dosen dan teman-teman menyadari kehadiran kamu loh," saran Momoi pada Kuroko.

"_Hai. Ganbarimasu," _jawab Kuroko.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita main? Rasanya aku butuh sesuatu untuk menghibur-_ssu,_" sahut Kise.

"Minggu depan saja sehabis presentasi, kalau sekarang kita terlalu lelah tau! Lagipula ini juga sudah terlalu telat. Taman bermain juga sebentar lagi sudah mau tutup," ujar Momoi.

"Eh…iya juga sih. Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman bermain_? _Aku rasa itu adalah tempat terbagus untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuh," saran Kise dengan ceria.

"Ide bagus juga tuh!" puji Momoi.

"Hehee Momoicchi sudah setuju-_ssu_! Kurokocchi dan Akashicchi ikut tidak minggu depan?" tanya Kise pada Kuroko dan Akashi yang dari tadi hanya menatap mereka berdua.

Kuroko menatap Akashi sekilas, lalu ia kembali menatap Kise.

"Aku ikut," jawab Kuroko.

"Kalau Akashicchi ikut tidak?" tanya Kise lagi.

"…baiklah. Aku juga ikut. Sepertinya aku tidak ada jadwal di hari itu," jawab Akashi beberapa detik kemudian, membuat mata Kuroko melebar tak percaya dan hati kecilnya merasa ia sangat senang akan hal itu.

"_Yosh!~" _Momoi pun mengepalkan tangannya ke udara dengan rasa bersemangat, diikuti oleh Kise beberapa detik kemudian.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu," kata Akashi sambil berdiri sesudah menghabiskan kopinya, melihat ke arah Kuroko sekilas.

"…ya, kami sudah mau pulang. Nanti kemalaman," sambung Kuroko.

"Eeh? Sudah mau pulang ya? Baiklah, kalian berdua hati-hati di jalan ya," ucap Momoi pada Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Terima kasih Momoi-san," balas Kuroko sambil sedikit tersenyum padanya, membuat Momoi hampir melayang-layang melihatnya.

"Enaknya dibonceng Tetsu-_kun._ Kapan ya aku dibonceng oleh Tetsu-_kun_?" tanya Momoi berandai-andai.

"Nanti kasihan Kurokocchi. Momoicchi kan lebih berat daripada Akashicchi-_ssu,_" kata Kise sambil menunjukkan cengiran usil.

"Apa katamu, Ki-_chaaaan!"_ Momoi pun mulai naik darah dan mengejar Kise hingga sosok mereka berdua hilang di pandangan Kuroko dan Akashi.

"Sudah saatnya kita pergi kan?" tanya Akashi di belakang Kuroko.

"Ah iya," Kuroko dan Akashi pun berjalan ke area parkir di mana sepeda Kuroko terparkir.

Akashi pun bersedia membonceng Kuroko lagi. Dia beralasan kalau ia tak biasa dibonceng. Sebenarnya Kuroko juga, namun karena Akashi yang meminta, mau tak mau ia harus dibonceng.

Selama di perjalanan, Akashi dan Kuroko hanya terdiam. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengangkat topik pembicaraan. Kuroko sendiri sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Cring. Cring.

Kuroko masih menatap gantungan kerincingan yang menggantung manis di tas Akashi. Benaknya masih penuh dengan keheranan mengenai dari mana Akashi mendapatkan gantungan itu.

Apa pernah ia jatuhkan dan Akashi memungutnya?

Ah, tidak. Akashi baru pindah kemarin. Itu artinya ia baru kali ini bertemu dengannya. Gantungan itu juga sudah hilang beberapa tahun yang lalu. Bahkan Kuroko tak ingat ia mempunyai gantungan seperti itu sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba, sepeda mereka melewati gundukan batu dan membuat keseimbangan Kuroko hilang.

"Huaah," Kuroko langsung memeluk Akashi tanpa ia sadar, takut ia akan jatuh dari sepeda.

"Ah, maaf Akashi-_kun. _Aku tidak sengaja," ujar Kuroko sambil hendak melepaskan pelukannya.

Tapi, tangan kekar Akashi meraih tangan Kuroko dan menaruh di perutnya.

"Lebih baik begini. Supaya kau tidak jatuh. Bahaya kan," perintah Akashi hingga membuat Kuroko merona merah.

"Te-terima kasih. Maaf jadi mengkhawatirkan," balas Kuroko sambil menutupi mukanya dengan menunduk dan menempelkan dahinya ke punggung Akashi.

"Bukan apa-apa,"

Mereka pun melaju tanpa berkata-kata sedikitpun. Namun, Kuroko nampaknya sangat menikmati momen mereka. Ia bisa memeluk erat Akashi. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman. Rasanya ia tak ingin melepaskannya dan berharap waktu berhenti berputar. Ia juga tak peduli dengan orang yang ada di sekitar mereka. Tiba-tiba, sebuah pikiran terlintas di otaknya.

'_Sepertinya Akashi sedang di mood yang bagus. Aku…bisa bertanya padanya sekarang,' _batin Kuroko sambil mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Ano…Akashi-_kun_,"

"Hm?"

"B-boleh…aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"..boleh. Apa itu?"

"Itu…gantungan yang menggantung di tasmu itu, dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Kuroko mulai lega karena akhirnya ia bisa menanyakan hal itu.

Akashi nampaknya kaget hingga ia mengerem sepeda itu dan membuat mereka berhenti mendadak. Kuroko pun terkejut akan hal itu.

"…Akashi-_kun_?" Kuroko bingung dengan perbuatan Akashi barusan.

Akashi tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap ke bawah dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tak santai. Sepertinya Akashi sedang panik, tapi juga sedang bingung. Kuroko pun ikut terdiam, karena ia tak bisa menatap wajah Akashi dari belakang dan karena Akashi masih diam tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Bahkan ia juga tidak berani mengangkat bicara lagi.

'_Ada apa dengan Akashi-kun?'_

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga /tepar/

Hehe aku abis acara sekolah di lembang, jadi capek banget

Tapi aku malah waktu di sana tangan gatel gitu pengen nulis fic, jadi pulang2 langsung buat deh

Tapi tau2 wifi rumah mati gara ketumpahan jus nanas, jadinya telat apdet orz gomen ya minna~

Kayaknya aku dapet kutukannya miyaji yah /ha

Yang udah review, makasih banyak ya! Aku makin seneng ngeliat ada yang masih setia mau ngereview ficku _(:3

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, tunggu aja pake perasaan. Okeh? /wink wink /udah

Jangan lupa review ya. Bubaaai~ o/

P.S: chapter 4 bakal aku apdet besok ato lusa. sebenernya ini udah selese dari kapan tau tapi mau bikin readers penasaran jadi aku tahan ga apdet dulu e u e


	4. Chapter 4

"_Kamu…akan menjadi pahlawanku?"_

.

.

**.**

**"The Day I Saw You"**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : AkaKuro**

**Warning: OOC, possible typo(s) and many more.**

.

.

**By : onoderabun**

.

.

"Memangnya kenapa Tetsuya? Apa kau pernah melihat gantungan kunci seperti ini?" tanya Akashi mulai mengayuh lagi.

"Eh? Se-sebenarnya aku bukan melihat, justru aku malah merasa mempunyainya dulu. Namun kemudian hilang sampai sekarang. Tapi, aku juga tak tahu dapat dari mana sih waktu itu dan kapan aku mempunyai," ungkap Kuroko sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Kau ini. Masa kecilmu jangan dilupakan begitu saja. Lagipula, memangnya gantungan seperti ini hanya ada satu saja?" tanya Akashi lagi tanpa mengacuhkan pandangan Kuroko padanya.

"Benar juga. Yang seperti itu pasti banyak ya. _Gomen,_" kata Kuroko sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke punggung Akashi, tanpa disadari sambil menguap lebar.

Akashi hanya diam, fokus terhadap apa yang ada di depannya. Namun, di samping semua itu, ia cukup kuatir dengan Kuroko yang sepertinya sudah terkantuk-kantuk di belakang. Akhirnya, ia pun membiarkannya saja namun ia berharap Kuroko tak akan melepaskan tangannya itu.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, mereka pun memasuki area parkir apartemen mereka dan memarkirkan sepedanya. Namun, Akashi tidak bisa turun dari sepedanya karena Kuroko tertidur pulas dalam keadaan tangannya yang memeluk erat dirinya.

'_Kelihatannya aku salah besar jika berharap supaya ia tidak melepaskan pelukannya,' _batin Akashi.

Ia pun melepaskan tangan Kuroko dari tubuhnya, lalu membangunkan Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, bangunlah. Tetsuya,"

Siiiing…..

Tidak ada suara. Tidak ada balasan. Kuroko masih saja tertidur pulas di hadapan Akashi. Diam-diam, Akashi terus memperhatikan wajah tidur Kuroko.

'_Kawaii,' _pikir Akashi sambil mengelus pipi Kuroko yang putih itu.

'_Tapi sampai kapan ia akan tertidur seperti ini?' _sambungnya sambil berusaha membangunkan Kuroko lagi.

Namun, usaha yang ia lakukan tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Akashi pun menghela napas, menandakan menyerah dengan kekuatan tidur Kuroko yang sangat kuat. Ia pun mengalungkan salah satu lengan Kuroko di lehernya, lalu berjalan menuju lift.

Ia menekan tombol ke atas. Beberapa lama kemudian, pintu lift terbuka lalu Akashi masuk dan menekan tombol tujuh. Ia pun terus memperhatikan wajah tidur Kuroko, yang kemudian membuatnya ingat akan sesuatu.

"Di mana Tetsuya menyimpan kunci kamarnya?" gumam Akashi pada dirinya sendiri sambil berusaha meraih tas Kuroko dan mulai merogoh-rogoh isi tas Kuroko hanya dengan satu tangan karena tangan satunya memegang tubuh Kuroko dan tentunya dengan susah payah.

'_Terlalu banyak kantung di dalam tas ini. Rasanya susah sekali menemukannya,' _ujar Akashi dalam hati.

Kemudian, seseorang pun masuk ke dalam lift itu dan Akashi langsung berlagak seperti biasa dan cuek, takut disangka yang tidak-tidak oleh orang itu. Lagipula, Akashi menyerah dengan isi tas Kuroko yang terlalu banyak mempunyai tempat yang berselak-beluk hingga membuat tangannya sempat kram.

Orang itu pun keluar lebih dulu di lantai enam. Akashi menghela napas bukan karena orang itu sudah keluar duluan, tapi karena ia sudah mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan karena situasinya sudah seperti ini.

Ting.

Pintu lift pun terbuka di lantai tujuh. Akashi menggiring Kuroko ke pintu kamar apartemennya. Ia membuka kamar apartemennya dan masuk. Ia langsung menaruh tasnya dan tas Kuroko di atas meja makan dan menaruh Kuroko di tempat tidurnya.

"Hah. Biarpun badanmu kecil seperti ini, kau berat juga Tetsuya," sergah Akashi sambil mengebaskan pakaiannya.

Namun, tatapan dari matanya itu tak bisa lepas dari pandangan wajah tidur Kuroko. Ia mulai melayangkan pikirannya, tapi langsung ia tepis begitu saja dan berjalan keluar kamar. Namun ia kembali lagi untuk menyelimuti Kuroko dan membelai lembut rambutnya.

"Tetsuya…apa kamu mampu menanggung beban hidupmu nantinya?" bisiknya pelan sambil menatap wajah Kuroko dengan penuh arti.

Ia pun berdiri, lalu berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang tengah dan memulai aktivitasnya di situ.

* * *

Kuroko membuka matanya yang berat secara perlahan-lahan, membiarkan sinar kembali memasuki matanya lagi. Ia sempat mengerjap-ngerjap menatap langit-langit kamar, kemudian melihat sekelilingnya.

"Ini…bukan kamarku," sadar Kuroko sambil menatap tubuhnya

Oh, ia masih berpakaian lengkap. Ia pun bersyukur atas semua itu melalui helaan napasnya. Tunggu, memangnya kenapa kalau ia tak berpakaian lengkap? Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas karena ia sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Apa mimpimu indah, Tetsuya?"

Suara dari ambang pintu kamar itu mengangetkan Kuroko dan spontan menengok ke sumber suara itu.

"Akashi-_kun,"_

"Kau itu merepotkan ya Tetsuya," ungkap Akashi sambil membawa dua gelas _mug _yang berisikan minuman hangat, salah satunya disodorkan pada Kuroko.

"Minumlah,"

"Apa ini?" tanya Kuroko sambil menerima gelas itu dengan hati-hati.

"Susu panas. Supaya perutmu hangat. Daritadi kita kan kena angin," balas Akashi, kemudian ia ikut menyeruput susunya.

'_Tidak kuduga Akashi yang kelihatan sangat dewasa ini masih minum susu,' _pikir Kuroko memandang Akashi sambil meminum susu panasnya.

Akashi pun menyadari bahwa Kuroko terus memandanginya. Matanya bergeser ke wajah Kuroko yang langsung kewalahan meminum susunya.

"Uff…panas…" Kuroko menjulurkan lidahnya yang melepuh karena ia meneguk susunya terlalu cepat.

"Itu akibatnya kalau kau memikirkan hal yang lain sambil meminum yang panas-panas," ucap Akashi sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

"Kalau kau mau pulang, pulang saja ya. Aku mau keluar sebentar," lanjutnya sampai sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Tapi sebelum itu, Akashi mundur lagi dan menengok ke arah Kuroko sambil berkata…

"Betulkan rambutmu itu. Aku hampir tidak bisa menahan tawa melihatnya," kemudian ia pun pergi lagi.

Kuroko pun bengong menatapi pintu tersebut. Barulah ia sadar bahwa sekarang ia berada di kamar apartemen Akashi. Ia tadi tertidur pulas di sepeda saat perjalanan pulang sehingga mau tak mau, Akashi membawanya ke sini. Ia juga baru sadar bawah rambutnya kumat lagi ketika ia baru bangun tidur. Ia pun merapikannya.

"Aku memang suka kewalahan kalau mengantuk. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak pada Akashi-_kun _karena sudah merepotkannya," gumam Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia pun meneguk habis susu tersebut. Lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Dilihatnya sekeliling itu dengan perasaan antusias, lalu matanya menangkap piring cucian yang masih tergeletak begitu saja.

'_Mungkin aku bisa berguna untuk Akashi-kun,' _kata Kuroko dalam batinnya sambil melipat lengan bajunya dan mulai mencuci piring-piring tersebut.

Tak hanya itu, bahkan ia membersihkan debu dan menyedot debu sampai di sudut-sudutnya selagi Akashi masih belum kembali. Penyedot debunya pun menabrak sebuah laci yang pintunya setengah terbuka hingga menjatuhkan satu buku kecil yang berisikan kertas-kertas kecil yang ikut keluar berhamburan.

"Ah, gawat. Aku harus membereskannya," ucap Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjongkok dan membereskan semuanya.

Tapi, Kuroko pun terdiam menatap lembar-lembaran kertas kecil yang ia pegang sekarang. Ternyata…itu foto-foto Akashi saat ia masih kecil!

"Akashi-_kun _imut sekali…berbeda dengan yang sekarang," ungkap Kuroko sambil menatap foto itu satu per satu. Mulai dari Akashi baru lahir, saat ia belajar merangkak, belajar berdiri dan berjalan, tertawa sambil menunjukkan giginya yang masih belum lengkap, saat masuk _playgroup _dan taman bermain kanak-kanak, dan masih banyak lagi. Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum memandang semua foto itu.

Namun, ada satu foto yang membuatnya terpaku. Foto itu menggambarkan Akashi yang kelihatannya masih berada di sekolah dasar, berada di ujung seluncuran dengan wajah ceria dan cengiran yang lebar. Tapi yang membuat Kuroko terpaku bukan Akashi itu, yang ia maksud adalah seorang anak yang bersama dengan Akashi di foto itu namun anak masih itu berdiri di atas seluncuran itu sambil tersenyum memandang kamera.

Di balik foto itu, ada lagi foto di mana Akashi masih bersama anak itu. Tapi kali ini ekspresi mereka berbeda jauh dengan foto yang sebelumnya. Foto itu terlihat sangat suram. Mereka berdua memakai baju hitam. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat sedih dan malang. Mereka sedang menangis. Ada Akashi memegang pundak anak itu yang menangis lebih parah darinya. Anak itu berlutut di dekat dua buah peti, tak lupa dengan balutan di kepalanya.

Badannya yang mungil, bersurai _Baby Blue, _berbola mata _Cyan…_

"Tetsuya,"

Kuroko tersentak kaget dan langsung mendongak ke belakang, di mana Akashi berdiri dengan kantung belanjaan yang berada di tangannya sekarang. Wajahnya penuh dengan amarah dan ia menggenggam kantung belanjaan itu lebih erat.

"Tetsuya. Pulanglah sekarang,"

"Tapi—"

"PULANG SEKARANG!"

Kuroko tersentak lagi mendengar seruan Akashi yang membuatnya takut bukan main. Baru kali ini ia melihat Akashi semarah itu. Ia pun segera mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar ke ruang apartemennya tanpa memandang Akashi lagi.

Ia segera masuk ke ruang apartemennya, menguncinya dan langsung bersandar kemudian lama kelamaan ia merosot duduk. Ia memeluk lututnya dan menempelkan kepalanya di atas lututnya itu. Kini benaknya dipenuhi dengan sirkulasi kebingungan atas apa yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Juga muncul pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tentunya tak bisa terjawab sekarang, yang terus berputar di dalam pikirannya itu.

'_Foto apa itu? Kapan foto itu diambil? Siapa yang meninggal?'_

_._

_._

_._

'_Bukankah anak yang bersama Akashi itu…adalah aku…?'_

* * *

Noh kan bener apdetnya cepet, lagi rajin sih =w=)

Gue yakin sekarang para readers makin kebingungan abis baca chapter ini. Iya kan? Iya gak? /gak

Mau nanya? Tak diterima /dishoot midorima

Eh iya. Gue berencana munculin midorima di chapter selanjutnya nih h3h3 ama takao juga dong

Sama om dim alias aomine dan mukkun yang baru aja ultah tanggal 9 kemaren~

Yang udah review lagi makasih banyak ya o/ teruslah berkarya dalam kotak reviewkuuu~~~ /apasih

Oke, untuk chapter selanjutnya, tunggu pake perasaan aja. Sayangnya apdetnya ga bakal secepet chapter yang ini fufu~ /digeplak

Jangan lupa review lagi. Bubaaaiii~~~ o/


End file.
